


221b - Home remedy

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [410]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, inspired by Atlin Merrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “Sherl-hicc-, I can't take this anymore!”





	221b - Home remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [12 Days of Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037020) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 

“Sherl-hicc-, I can't take this anymore!”

“There really is no reason to get loud.”

“Oh, I haven't even started getting -hicc- getting loud!”

John tried to grab the door frame, missed and stumbled into the coat rack.

Sherlock gave an exhausted sigh and grabbed John's arm to stop him from falling.

“John, really, calm down.”

“I -hicc- will not! This is all your -hicc- after all!”

“My fault? It was _our_ case until now.”

“I am dizzy, nauseous and -hicc- hiccuping. And my HAIR is itching. My hair! It can't be anything but your fault!” John shouted and ran into the lamp.

“John, for the love of God, sit down and stop rampaging through the flat! Sitting will help with the dizziness and the nausea.”

Instead of sitting, John threw himself on the sofa and started rubbing his head against the armrest. 

Sherlock returned with a glass of water. John stopped his head-rubbing to sip some.

“Better?”

“-hicc-”

“You could try holding your breath.”

“That doesn't actually -hicc- work.”

“Drinking while standing on your head?”

“I am already nauseous! -hicc-”

Sherlock pondered that for a while, then his face took on a tense expression.

“John, I lost my wedding band in one of the portable latrines!”

“You _what_?”

“...”

What followed was a blessed, hiccup-free silence.

“Shock is supposed to help.”

“Bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 9 of ['12 Days of Sherlock'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037020/chapters/43054841) Atlin Merrick wrote _"John was pleased that he was no longer dizzy, nauseous, or hiccupping. Also his hair didn't itch any more."_  
I said, "I feel like this needs its own story, because it could possibly be a hilarious one!"  
Atlin replied, "I feel that *you* should write the story of all of John's aches and ills. Yes I do."
> 
> I did and promptly forgot about it for 5 months. A tiny piece of toilet tissue reminded me recently. If you are intrigued by that, go read her story. Go read her story even if you are not!


End file.
